


Let Me Be Your Haven

by Shippingthefinalfrontier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claurenz implied, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lorenz and Claude are just mentioned in this, M/M, Married Couple, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingthefinalfrontier/pseuds/Shippingthefinalfrontier
Summary: Hubert has had an extremely long day. An entire day dealing with Riegan's taunts, Gloucester's whining, and their nearly constant need to argue with each other, while also attempting to prevent an international incident with Almyra. Thankfully at the end of the day Hubert can return to his quarters and more importantly his husband, Ferdinand.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Let Me Be Your Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in many years I have posted a fic, hopefully I do this ship justice!

It had been an arduous day in the Imperial palace. Countless meetings with the foreign delegation of Almyra and the former Alliance. Hubert deserved an award just for dealing with having both Claude von Riegan and Lorenz Hellman Gloucester at the same time, not even to speak of the other mindless nobility. 

They were mentally exhausting. The constant bickering and prattling of both sides led to no definite conclusions with any of the issues discussed. Not even the presence of his husband was enough to make the day of meetings tolerable. Ferdinand, unfortunately, found Gloucester’s presence pleasant; which meant their break in the day was invaded by both Gloucester and Riegan. 

So the normally soothing tea time with his husband, turned into having to listen to Gloucester and Riegan bickering like children, Gloucester gushing about some ridiculous fad, and Riegan purposely trying to piss Hubert off by flirting incessantly with Ferdinand. In short it was far from their daily ritual of soft smiles and hand holding, and Hubert was going to go mad. Especially because he and Ferdinand had not even a moment together before having to file back into the council room for the rest of the afternoon. 

After hours of arguing, the day was called to an end with no solutions and no agreed upon conditions for the treaties. An entire day wasted. Worst of all Hubert had to report the day’s conclusions, or lack there of, to Lady Edelgard. The hard look and disappointed sigh she replied with were enough to completely shatter any of Hubert’s determination to make it through the day. 

Now as he walks to his chambers, shoulders hunched from the day, he felt well and truly defeated. Reaching the door and pushing then open. He stands surprised. He fully expected Ferdinand to be taking an evening tea with Gloucester and that he would be greeted by dark and cold champers. 

However, here was Ferdinand sitting in front of the lit fireplace, drinking tea with a book in hand. He looked so beautiful here, in a moment of peace, highlighted warmly by the glow of the embers. 

The noise of the door was enough to make Ferdinand look up from his novel. His face lit with a smile. “Hubert, you’re back from your report to Lady Edelgard already? That is not a good sign, is it?” He says eyes warmed with concern. “Unfortunately her Majesty agrees that today was a waste.” Hubert says shortly. 

“Ahh, well tomorrow is a new day,” Ferdinand said reaching out his hand, which Hubert took immediately. “I’m sure we will be able to come to a suitable conclusion, we are the empire’s greatest team after all.” He continues with a grin, pressing his lips lightly to the back of Hubert’s gloved hand. 

“If Gloucester and Riegan continue as they were today then they might not make it out alive.” Hubert lets go of his hand and begins to remove his cloak. “Oh come on, they aren’t that bad. Actually they remind me of a certain couple we know, the constant bickering, the feigned dislike, and the prolonged, yearning looks…” Ferdinand trails off giggling at Hubert’s insulted face.

“You best not be implying we were anything like those buffoons!” He fumes. 

“Oh Hubie, we were so much worse,” Ferdinand says fondly, finally standing to wrap his arms around Hubert. “But I think it was worth all those years of dancing around each other, don’t you?” He asks, his head coming to rest on Hubert’s shoulder and pressing a kiss behind his ear. 

Hubert sighs contently before answering, “Of course it was, you sentimental fool.” He leans back into Ferdinand’s embrace, turning his head in order to place a kiss on his forehead. 

Ferdinand retaliates by pressing small kisses everywhere he can reach, “I may be biased though,” He muses, Hubert hums in confusion, his eyes closed in relaxation. “To me, even a moment spent with you is worth facing any adversity.” 

Hubert tenses, turning around, his cheeks red. “Ferdinand, please, I have a reputation” Ferdinand laughs, holding Hubert close. “Married and yet he still cannot endure sweet words, whatever will I do with you darling?” 

“You can start by brewing some coffee.” He answers with a grimace, “I have too many documents to review and write before tomorrow, I may be up all night.” 

Ferdinand pulls back to look him in the eyes, frowning, “Staying up all night and depriving yourself of rest will do nothing to improve your mood or performance! You will be grumpy and miserable all day tomorrow and I will not stand it.” He pulls away, walking over to the tea tray by the fireplace. “Get comfortable, I will brew you some tea.” 

Hubert sighs, taking off his boots and over coat, walking over to sit in Ferdinand’s chair by the fire. Ferdinand’s chair is plusher and wider than the high backed, firm chair Hubert usually prefers. Today, though, he desires comfort. 

He closes his eyes for a moment and basks in the warmth of the hearth. The clinks of the porcelain tea set and Ferdinand humming what he recognizes as an aria from Manuela’s prime a familiar noise, comforting due to its association with his husband. The very song they danced to at their wedding, at Ferdinand’s request of course, the melody fills Hubert with warmth in a way the fire could never accomplish. 

“Here you are darling.” Ferdinand says, Hubert opens eyes and takes the offered cup. “I have been telling you my chair is more comfortable since we acquired them, it is nice to know you agree.” He smiles as he stands in front of his husband. “But now I do not have a place to sit.” He looks at Hubert with falsely innocent eyes. 

Hubert laughs and uncrosses his legs, Ferdinand immediately claiming residence on his lap. Sitting across his legs, one arm draped across Hubert’s shoulders and the other rests on Hubert’s chest. Hubert sighs and tilts his head to rest against Ferdinand, “This doesn’t give me any incentive to drink this tea, or do anything for that matter” 

Ferdinand laughs and leans to place a soft kiss on his forehead, “Then do not, simply relax. In this room, in my arms, you’ll never have to worry. You are my forever Hubert, let me be your haven.”

Hubert looks down at the tea in his hand, overcome with his love for this ridiculous man. He considers the rather large possibility that the tea would end up spilled all over them both if he attempted to keep it, so he takes a large sip and then places it on the table between their two chairs. 

Hubert leans his head back with a sly grin and kisses his husband, “Alright then, help me relax, my dearest.” He could feel Ferdinand’s smile as he begins to rub his shoulders and place kisses on every inch of Hubert’s face. “It would be my pleasure, darling husband.”


End file.
